Garden hoses are a necessity for homeowners and the like for lawn and garden care, as well as general all-around home care. Typically, hoses are found either wound and left on the ground near a water spigot, or wound on one of many known hose reel-type storage devices. These devices include portable hose reel carts and stationary hose reel hangers that can be mounted to a surface of a building, such as an outer wall of a house. For off-season storage, hoses are often found on the floor of a garage or other storage area.
A typical portable hose reel cart includes an open, rotatable reel or spool positioned between a pair of side frames. These carts include wheels to permit ready transport of the hose from one location to another. The hose is merely wound upon the reel for storage and pulled or dispensed from the reel for use.
Although such carts have become wide-spread in use because of their neat and orderly storage capabilities, they do have their drawbacks. First, a hose stored on such a reel is open to the environs. Often hoses are made rubber or like materials that can become stiff or brittle and can break when subjected to low temperature extremes, particularly with advanced age. In addition, ultra-violet radiation has been known to accelerate degradation of many of these materials.
Moreover, hose reel carts may be considered by some to be unsightly. As such, some users may be inclined to constantly remove a hose reel cart, particularly from the front of a house.
This can be exaggerated when, for example, the cart becomes dirty, muddy and the like. Given that most hose reel carts are designed for use in and around garden and lawn areas, it is expected and natural for these carts to become dirty.
Surface (or wall) mounted hose reels or hangers also come in a wide variety of configurations. For example, one surface mounted hose reel includes a rotatable reel mounted to a fitting that is mounted to the building surface. Another surface mounted device or hanger includes a simple, semi0curcular metal or plastic support that is mounted to the building, over which the hose is looped or hung. These surface mounted reels and hangers, like the portable carts could be considered unsightly, particularly if they are mounted to the front of the building and are not covered or otherwise obscured by plantings, foliage or the like.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a hose reel storage device that permits ready take-up and dispensing of a hose, that is also aesthetically pleasing. That is, such a hose reel storage device can be used to "hide-away" the hoses stored therein when not in use, and desirably provides a protective, outwardly aesthetically pleasing appearance.